


Keep Dancing

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Series, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dance Marathon is a Stars Hollow tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for Oxoniensis, 2007. Set at some unspecified time after canon, in the happy world in my head where Dean and Rory live happily ever after.

'I hope we'll see you at this year's Dance Marathon,' Taylor says, cheerfully officious as usual.

'I'm not sure...' Rory begins, feeling herself flush red. She hasn't been for years, not since that one disastrous night, and she'd rather not be reminded of that now.

'Rory, I thought we could rely on _you_ to uphold the town's traditions.' Taylor draws himself up, ready to deliver a lecture.

Dean cuts him off. 'Of course we'll be there. We're gonna win, right, Rory?'

'Right,' she agrees, and slips her hand into his.

After all, he's already outlasted everyone else.


End file.
